


Komoriverse

by IMESARIHS



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Angst, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, atsukomo, lovers to strangers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMESARIHS/pseuds/IMESARIHS
Summary: In every lifetime, dimension, and universe we all know Komori deserves it all.
Relationships: Komori Motoya/Miya Atsumu, Komori Motoya/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 13





	1. The B in Libero stands for Babie

**Author's Note:**

> Komori brainrotting for the holidays! 
> 
> All the kithes to Pauline for having big brainer to discuss atsukomo babie agenda w me. Cheers man!

It was as clear as day and it still makes him giggle when he remembers about it. When was it that Atsumu first met his lover?

Thank the heavens when Kita, their team captain, agreed on coming over at Oikawa and Hajime’s place for a mini reunion. There, he saw a few familiar faces like Shouyo, Tobio, Futakuchi, and Yahaba. He let himself sit on the kitchen bar and shooed Osamu to go and get him something to drink but nothing came. The place was quiet long enough before someone started to bring out a karaoke machine. People were intrigued that the two owned something like this since Iwaizumi seems like wasn't the type to enjoy these but in fact, he was the one who always forced Oikawa to join him or he would call a few college friends over to hang out.

Atsumu wasn't in the mood to engage in the little group cooped at the karaoke machine and stayed where he is, having a little chat with Oikawa.

Not long before a very familiar song started playing. He still didn't remove his attention to the guy speaking beside him, telling something about coincidentally meeting Bokuto and Kuroo while doing groceries for today’s party.

Despite being a small group, they were quite pretty loud that they caught Atsumu’s attention. Shouyo and Yahaba were loudly cheering, Futakuchi would throw in some comments as to why this song shouldnt be sung.

Moving to the singer, it was a guy who has a lighter hair color. A bit smaller than him, Atsumu calculates. His eyes would get a little more small whenever he smiles leaving Atsumu in awe whether the guy could still see anything. And the way he sways and sings nicely. A lot of things about him left Atsumu speechless. And much more when the guy looked at their way still singing to the song, doing little finger guns at him.

_ ‘ _ _ 'Cause after all this time _

_ I'm still into you _

_ I should be over all the butterflies but I'm into you, I'm into you’ _

That was the first encounter they had and after for a while, they started dating.

\--

After all the months that Atsumu had been with Komori Motoya, a lot of people were saying that their dynamic is good. An Atsumu to spice things up and a Komori who is mature enough to balance the chaos. 

But no.

People got it wrong. It’s because Komori Motoya is THE babie.

\--

The complication starts right off every morning. Both of them are not morning people so getting up would take them at least 10 minutes and that’s the earliest they’ve been recorded. Atsumu’s classes start in the afternoon but still gets on his feet very early in the morning because Komori would surely not get out of bed if he doesn't drag the older. 

Atsumu has a lot of time in the morning so he would spare some to prepare a bento for the two of them since they still check on their diets. 

If Komori would pick what time of the day is his favorite, without a doubt he would answer lunch time. Atsumu does a lot of research and makes the best onigiri, which he had learned from his brother. A lot of people ask if he makes his bento every single day:

“Mori, who prepares your bento? Every day your lunches never fail to amaze us.”

“Of course it was me!”

``That means you also prepare Atsumu’s? Oh my god lucky!”

“Yeah! That bastard should be thankful I do it every single day.”

The news spread around like some gas mixture, reaching Atsumu in a matter of hours. When he got home he really scolded his boyfriend not to tell lies ever again.

Another incident was during class. The two were blockmates and only have 1 connecting class. Atsumu admits he somewhat misses Komori because a day without him doesn’t sit right on Atsumu but still chooses not to sit with each other because: 1. Atsumu says he should not leave his friends behind. And he adds that they would get tired of each other's faces if they would always be together And 2. Atsumu hangs out with the other guys in class which Komori doesn't feel like being with at certain times.

Atsumu yelps out of surprise in the middle of class when he feels his phone vibrating only to be greeted by a text coming from someone he expects to text any minute of the class he’s having at the moment.

‘ _ So when are you letting me sit beside you in this (1) and only class we’re together?’  _

Atsumu groans, putting his phone in his bag. Not letting the guy bother him because he has to take notes for the both of them now since the other has nothing good to do than to annoy him. After a few minutes of silence he noticed a faint sound coming from his bag that became louder a second passing by. He looks over in the back to send a glare at Motoya only to be greeted by a kissy face and a Motoya sending flying kisses his way. God, it already has been a routine but why does it still get to him every time? He doesn't know, really.

The day ends with them ordering pizza for dinner because of the lack of energy to cook. The both of them did their routines and started heading to bed when they were done accomplishing school works that are due tomorrow morning.

  
  


Atsumu is a light sleeper. One slight movement that his boyfriend makes will keep him up all night long. What’s confusing is that he wakes up seeing Komori in tears at the foot of their bed.

_ “Babe, why are you crying? What happened?” _

_ “What if when i wake up the aliens are about to abduct you and will force you to marry their princess? What if Jessica started texting you again and you would gladly come back to her with open arms?” _

_ “Mori, for the love of God we’ve been dating for more than 5 years already. Go to sleep.” Atsumu slightly annoyed, ruffling his hair.  _

Although exhausting, Atsumu likes this. That Komori never changes and is still the same old Komori he had met back then at that one high school reunion.


	2. First Day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the first day of Christmas  
> my true love sent to me:
> 
> But what if he sends something ain't supposed to be for Christmas?

**_24 December 2020 11:00 pm_ **

The solemn and peaceful wrapped the place nicely. It was Christmas, the time of the year wherein we get to celebrate with whom we wanted to be. For Komori, he has nothing more to wish for than to be his significant other. The two of them were wrapped nicely with their coats and scarves and gloves. Nothing beats the cold weather than a hand to hold under the serene snowflakes landing on top of their heads. Komori thinks he’s lucky enough to share this special holiday with Rin.

The two first met on an occasion. Nothing extravagant and new, it was during a party held on a freshmen night. Suna had told him that he saw him with his cousin, Sakusa Kiyoomi, who were sitting on one of the benches at the right wing of the gym, taking a break from the overwhelming crowd going in skin to skin dancing on the gym floor. Suna was the first one to approach Komori, throwing a crumpled paper on the libero’s way only to get fascinated with his reflexes.

Komori chuckles, with the memory coming back to him as if it was only yesterday. Suna’s eyes have been the brightest ever so fondly looking at him with care. How lucky he is to be with him, being able to be a lot closer than friends and more than a lover. To be able to objectify ‘home’, have a favorite person to turn to, Komori sure treasures his significant other a lot.

Suna stops walking when they finally see the town’s gigantic Christmas tree. He turns around, looking at Komori, catching up to him.

_ “Merry Christmas.” _

Komori got nothing. He laughs.  _ “Already?”  _

_ “We both know we are only people passing by each other, right?-  _

It stings. Komori had never put his anger on anything. Christmas sucks. Everything sucks. He sucks. The thing is, he had seen this coming-

_ “.... and we only took this as an opportunity to use this as a stepping stone. Nothing more, nothing less.”  _ Suna finally proclaimed. 

Komori inhales, taking in the cold vapor. Taking sight of what’s around him and using the remaining strength to formulate words that would best describe his emotions at the peak of the moment. Like how mad and how he is about to lose it right at that very moment. 

But instead, he smiled. He gave him one that was like no other. A smile so real and genuine that holds a thousand emotions in a single blow, giving Komori all he’s got.

He knows, he knows. It was never him right from the start. 

  
  


He was the stepping stone.

He would never want to go head on with an Osamu Miya, so perfect and delicate. The perfect embodiment of a material boyfriend. It made sense, he connected the dots. The way closer to the guy was him who is cousin’s with his twin’s boyfriend.

It pains him. 

Is it the idea of celebrating this year’s Christmas alone or was it the fact that he has to, somehow, walk away in this and start anew without the name Suna Rintarou associated with him ever again?


End file.
